Love you, Hate Me, the world is over
by Silver Goddess2
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura...Bakura doesn't return the feelings...but how can one little word change the fate of the world as we know it?one-sided R/B *I'm gonna c if I can keep up with more than 1 story @ a time ^.^*
1. The knife's edge

Disclaimer: I don't own it.... Warning!!: Yaoi!!!! Suicide...  
  
SG: Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!!!! I'm soooooo glad so may of you like 'Pure Love'!! I'm workin' on the sequel but school started back up....too much homework...you get the picture...  
  
DG: yes..skool is evil..  
  
SG: For once Yami we can agree on something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DG: -.-;;  
  
Sora: riiiight..  
  
SG: ooh ooh ooh! I'd like everyone to meet my new muse! Sora!  
  
Sora: *waves frantically* HIIII!  
  
SG: He's from Kingdom Hearts hehe  
  
Sora: *nods and grins broadly*  
  
SG: isn't he adorable?! *Huggles*  
  
---Lyrics--- "blah" talking 'blah' thinking /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari//  
  
*** --- I feel stupid-but I know it won't last for long I've been guessing- I coulda been guessin' wrong You don't know me now I kinda thought that you should somehow Does that whole mad season got you down I feel stupid-but it's somethin' that comes and goes And I've been changin'-think it's funny how no one knows We don't talk about the little things that we do without When that whole mad season comes around---  
  
There where once days when I never really favored sleep....it just came. It always seemed to waste hours away-hours where I could have been having fun. Those were the days when my life was going so well......almost _perfect_.  
  
Those days are _long_ gone.  
  
Now it seems, sleep is the only way I can escape the pain and torture that is my reality. Why does it always have to be so hard? Why I just have the one I love? Maybe..I should start from the beginning.  
  
Around four years ago when I was 11 my dad returned home from one of his many archeological trips. It was right after dinner and I had just been called into the living room...  
  
/*Flashback*/ (to prevent reader boredom)  
  
A young, silver-haired boy stepped into the room in which his father sat with a small box placed on his lap.  
  
The boy, Ryou Bakura, sat down next to his father and smiled up at him brightly.  
  
"Here Ryou..." The father said quietly whilst sifting through the tissue in the box.  
  
---So are you gonna stand there lookin' like the answer now? It seems to me-you'd come around I need you now-do you think you can cope? You've figured me out-that I'm lost and I'm hopeless I'm bleeding and broken-though I've never spoken I come undone...in this mad season---  
Ryou's face lit up when he saw what his father had bought for him. It was a large, golden ring with a two-dimensional pyramid in the middle. Five large spikes hung down from the sides. It was fastened off with a simple leather cord.  
  
Ryou slowly took the gift from his father and strung it over his neck. Surprisingly enough, despite it being gold, it was fairly light.  
  
/*End Flashback*/  
  
And ever since then....my life has been a living hell.  
  
But then there is my so-called _friends_.  
  
---I feel stupid-but I think I've been catchin' on I feel ugly-but I know I still turn you one You've seem colder now..torn apart, angry, turned around Does that whole mad season got you down? So are you gonna stand there-or are you gonna help me out? We need to be together now I need you now-do you think you can cope? You've figured me out-that I'm lost and I'm hopeless I'm bleeding and broken-though I've never spoken I come undone...in this mad season---  
  
They helped me out for a while but never really were there for me when I needed it the most. They were too caught up in their own lives I guess....  
  
I sigh deeply looking, for one last time, around my room. The lights have been turned off and the silver moonlight is the only source of illumination. I swallow hard, looking at the object that would end my life.  
  
I bend back my wrist and allow the blade to _lightly_ penetrate it's skin. I wince as soon as a burst of pain shoots up through my arm. I pull the blade away, not able to bear the pain. Oh well, I had _cut_ it at least....if I was left alone for at least 5 min, I would die.  
  
Death.  
  
To think that word used to scare me, now it seems like praise. The best thing that could happen to me now. The darkness slowly starts consuming me.  
  
But...the only thing I regret is something I'll never get to tell my Yami.  
  
I loved him.  
  
---And now I'm cryin'-isn't that what you want? And I'm tryin' to live my life on my own...but I won't And at times, I do believe I am strong So tell me why, why, why Do I feel stupid? And I came undone.... In this mad season---  
  
~To be continued~ ****** SG: I had to shorten the song a bit..the rest was just the repeated chorus. Anyways, I hope u liked!!! Don't worry there's more.....I'm workin' on it! XD  
  
DG: uh-huh...*yawn*  
  
SG: oh! I'm going to try somethin' new with this!!! K....I'm in DESPERATE need for reviews.. so For all those of you who review((and leave an e-mail address)) I will e-mail you a hand-drawn piccy of your choice of either, Ryou, Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Sora, Riku or anyone else you want.Just tell me their name and I'll try and find them if not I'll contact you and ask for another request....but that's only if u leave a review with your e-mail address((so I can send the pic to u)) Hope u enjoy the fic!(And if you say something very inspiring or leave a REALLY long review then u will get 2 or 3 pics ((it depends on how long or inspiring)) K? ) Oh and not to be bragging or anything but I draw pretty good..If you've seen some of my mediaminer work than you already know (they're all quick pics except for three of 'em) how good I am. K? Arigato!  
  
Sora: you are desperate! ^.^;;;  
  
DG: uh-huh  
  
SG: yeah well whatever  
  
Riku: wait....a pic of ME?! Since when have you like me?!  
  
SG: since now!! *glomps Riku*  
  
DG&Sora: -.-;; review 


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! Warning!!: Yaoi! -don't like? Too bad-I do  
  
SG: *squeals* ^_________^ WAI! WAI! Reviews! Thankies!  
  
Sora: *points to screen* you getted a request! ^^  
  
SG: *blinks* yea! And it 'twas inspiring (not to mention long!) Darkstar gets a pic of Ryou AND Bakura! *huddles in corner-hunched over sketch pad*  
  
Riku: -__-;  
  
Sora: Here's Chapter 2!  
  
---Lyrics--- "blah" talking 'blah' thinking /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari//  
  
***  
  
---You're cynical and beautiful/ You always make a scene/ You're monochrome delirious/ You're nothing that you seem---  
  
^^Ryou POV^^  
  
Dark. Dark. Dark. Cold. Cold. Cold. Alone. Alone. Alone.  
  
Help.  
  
I want to get away. But I want to live.  
  
I hate you, Bakura. But I need you.  
  
I _love_ you.  
  
Save me. Please.  
  
Help me.  
  
^^Bakura POV^^  
  
I'm. Gonna. Kill. Him.  
  
That stupid Hikari of mine has gone and ticked me off again. How?  
  
Take a wild guess.  
  
Suicide? Yup.  
  
He's such an idiot!  
  
I was walking up to his room to relieve a little ...frustration. But as soon as I opened the door, there he was-bleeding all over the carpet. I swear I could've killed him if he hadn't done that for me.  
  
I carelessly dragged him by his hair into the bathroom. There I cleaned and bandaged his wound after checking to see if he was still alive. Not that I truly _cared_. I mean..Ra, he's my stupid light side for crying out loud. I was only saving him 'cuz I needed his pathetic body. Of course when I ever get another Sennen item- then that'll be another story.  
  
So anyhow-I dragged him back out of the bathroom the same way I dragged him in. I reached down, picked him up, and then unceremoniously dumped him on his bed. I walked to the door, opened it, and without a second glace-shut it behind me.  
  
I would deal with him later. But for now....I think Malik might be up for a little destruction and thievery.  
  
---I'm drowning in your vanity/ Your laugh is a disease/ You're dirty and you're sweet/ You know you're everything I need---  
  
^^Ryou POV^^  
  
Pain.  
  
Feelings? Life? I'm alive?  
  
I open my eyes to see you glaring at me. You saved me? Thank you. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. It hurts me when you are mad. Please. Don't look at me like that. I love you.  
  
I want to say these words. But my thoughts are so cramped up and colliding with each other that all that comes out is:  
  
"Yami?" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!  
  
I'm supposed to refer to you as 'Master'. Not Yami. Not Aibou. Not Bakura. Not-Even though I deeply want to-'Kura.  
  
Your eyes narrow even more and all I see of your hand is a blur. But then pain is far from blurred. There's a sharp 'whap' and an even sharper pain. It explodes in my left cheek.  
  
My hand quickly reaches up to my face, cupping the area that is quickly bruising into-I'm sure-the shape of a hand. Tears roll down my face, which is currently pointed at the floor. Away from your beautiful face and your demonic red eyes.  
  
Beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
Your voice snaps me out of my dreaming.  
  
"Yadonushi!" You bark. "Why?"  
  
Your 'why?' comes out more in the tone of a demand rather than a question. I can't take it anymore. I mentally argue with myself over what to do.  
  
I love you. I hate you. I need you. I HATE you. Please don't hurt me. I want to get away. Leave me alone. Stay with me. Keep it all inside. Tell him!  
  
The last voice screams at me and in turn I scream at Bakura.  
  
"I hate you, you bastard!"  
  
You don't say anything. And for once...I'm happy.  
  
But why?  
  
---Everything you are/ Falls from the sky like a star/ Everything you are/ Whatever ever you want---  
  
^^Bakura POV^^  
  
I'm just standing here. Like an idiot. But I'm not an idiot am I? No, not according to you. No. To you I'm a bastard.  
  
I laugh at that. The sound rolling off my lips and bouncing off the walls. You stare up at me in horror. This only causes me to laugh harder.  
  
You're just so stupid! It's funny! I mean really! I was waiting for you to show some backbone and here you are. I find that funny! Don't you? I do.  
  
So very funny!  
  
Tears start rolling down my cheeks.  
  
So..damn..funny.  
  
I turn and slam your door heading to my soul room before you can question my actions. As soon as I throw up the mental blocks, I start to sob.  
  
"You idiot!" I practically scream. But I don't. No. No way. I hate you. I always have and I will continue to do so until the day you die!  
  
Stupid.  
  
Curse you. Curse these feelings. Curse them to a hellish eternity!  
  
---I wanna kick at the machine/ That made you piss away your dreams/ And tear at your defenses/ Till there's nothing there but me---  
  
^^Ryou POV^^  
  
I don't get it. I really don't. One minute my Yami's laughing and the next he's crying.  
  
Everything's just so confusing!  
  
I want to tell him I love him. I really do. But will I let myself do so? Will I let myself give in to his demonic beauty?  
  
Yes.  
  
I need him and I know it. The only problem is how to approach him. I mean, I just called him a bastard. I really don't expect him to be too nice to me. So then...how to approach him?  
  
This could take a while.  
  
---You're angry when you're beautiful/ Your love is such a tease/ I'm drowning in you dizzy noise/ I wanna feel you scream---  
  
^^Unknown POV^^  
  
I sit and watch them. The light and the dark. Two halves of a whole. Torn apart and facing inner conflicts. I cannot help them. But I can watch them; and wait for the time that I know will come. The time of reluctant rejection. Then I will make my move.  
  
I will bestow the fate of this world and the next upon this conflict. If they can over come it; then all will be well. If not...  
  
Fate, Hope, and Love get to work a little over time.  
  
---Everything you are/ Falls from the sky like a star/ Everything you are/ Whatever ever you want---  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
SG: Done w/ chapter 2!  
  
Sora: It took you 6 hours to write that!? You really are slacking  
  
Riku: *nods*  
  
SG: well, I got ...um.. distracted heh?  
  
DG: You mean by _this_ *holds up mystery character*  
  
SG: Tsukasa! Onegai! Put him down!  
  
Sora: !! Tsukasa from .hack//SIGN!?  
  
Riku: 0.0 you've betrayed your fans! You've betrayed Yu-Gi-Oh! You've betrayed this story! But worst of all you've betrayed you've betrayed your friends who told you not to watch .hack//SIGN cuz they just KNEW you'd become obsessed with it!!!!!  
  
Sora&DG: Wow 0.0 that's the first thing you've said all story! SG: *huggles Tsukasa* Gomen Nasai everyone! *sobs* He's just so kawaii! *sudden determined look* But I won't give up on these stories! Nope! Never!  
  
Tsukasa: ^.^; review please?  
  
::Don't forget! ^^ If you leave a review with a request on it and your e- mail address then I will send u a piccy ^^ ::  
Special Thanx to: Darkstar, Hotaruchan27, MistressDeath01, and Ana-chan! 


End file.
